This application is a continuation of PCT/KR01/00253 filed Feb. 21, 2001 which claims priority from Korean application No. 2000/0008414 filed Feb. 22, 2000.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for producing metal fiber. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for producing metal fiber, which can extract fiber by melting a metal plate with an induction coil and then contacting with a bar-type rotary disk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a metal fiber is used in a filtering system for lubricating oil or refined oil and a filler for conductive plastics. Conventionally, the metal fiber is produced by melting a plurality of metal bars. However, because there is an interval between the metal bars, there are much electric consumption wasted in melting the metal bars by a heating device, and thereby production efficiency of metal fiber to power consumption is lowered. Furthermore, because a device for feeding the plural metal bars is required, it is very complex in structure and is inconvenient in management of the device. In addition, a controlling system for keeping the metal bars in an even temperature or in a uniform speed are required.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and a method for producing metal fiber, which can increase production efficiency of a metal fiber using a metal plate and simplify equipments and a controlling system.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a method for producing metal fiber including the steps of: making a frame in a vacuum condition by removing the air; vertically inserting an end of a metal plate between two induction coils arranged horizontally at an interval in the inside of the frame and heating and melting the end of the metal plate with heat generated by the induction coils; gradually moving the metal plate downwardly and bringing the end of the metal plate into contact with blades of a rotary disk, the rotary disk being horizontally mounted at a lower portion of the induction coils in the inside of the frame and rotating in a high speed; and solidifying metal fiber separated by the blades of the rotary disk.
Furthermore, to achieve the above object, the present invention provides an apparatus for producing metal fiber including: a frame; two induction coils mounted horizontally at an interval in the inside of the frame, each induction coil heating a metal plate dropped vertically between the induction coils; and a rotary disk having a plurality of blades formed on a round bar at regular intervals, the rotary disk being horizontally mounted at a lower portion of the induction coil in the inside of the frame, the rotary disk rotating in a high speed.